High School Felon Sequel
by Rangerskirt
Summary: After everything seemingly goes back to normal until everything starts falling back apart. Who the heck is this guy calling himself Roy's Dad? His Mom is getting violent and Ed doesn't know how to handle it. High School Felon Sequel!


Summary: After Ed and Roy's little mishap together everything seemingly goes back to normal until everything starts falling back apart. Who the heck is this guy calling himself Roy's Dad? His Mom is getting violent and Ed doesn't know how to handle it.

Rating: M

Pairing: RoyEd

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! If you thought I did you're a retard.

Warnings: Obvious Possible OOC'ness and cliches, boyxboy, etc.

* * *

It had been a simple two weeks since Roy's little break down and everything had seemingly gone back to normal. Edward's life was the same, Alphonse was barely home because he was always out with new friends, Aunt Izumi didn't enjoy their company so she was always away doing who knew what, his grades were fantastic, and even Roy's were starting to climb.

Today was the end of Friday and their normal day to skip last period, he was sure that kids and teachers had reported him missing but somehow he never got in trouble. In his mind he knew it had something to do with Ms. Sheska, the principal of the High School. She knew the problem with him and Roy being upset with each other.

Because somehow loosing Edward in his life brought Roy down a lot, it had only happened once but he had gone into complete depression. Roy hadn't come to school and when Ed had found his boyfriend he was crying in the fetal position with his hand covered in glass and blood. The older teen was very dependant on the blond.

Today the blond teenager walked out trying to find his boyfriend and his hot motorcycle, spotting him he cheerfully ran up waving and yelling, "Hiiii Roy!"

"Hey Shortness." the other teens low and husky voice came in a happy tune as Roy's hands decended to place themselves on his boyfriends hips.

"Is that really my nickname? Even a girly one would be better than that?" Edward growled out playfully.

"So you'd rather me run around the school calling you something like "Pudding Bear" out loud for everyone to hear?" the man smiled.

"You know what, never mind I take it back." he grumbled but none the less pushed his toes up to stand on his tippy toes and plant his lips onto his boyfriends. The two kisses long and deep for a few moments before pulling back from each other both with blushes on their faces. Not that they hadn't kissed before but it was still weird feeling tongue against tongue.

"So do you want to come over today?" Ed said and stuck his tongue out with a smile acting cute.

Roy frowned and replied with, "Sorry can't. Mom said someone was coming over after school today that I need to meet."

_Mom..._damn that woman. Edward hated her for making the tall teen so messed up. She was abusive and neglecting, not to an extreme where Roy might be killed but still. It was unacceptable and the only reason he didn't report her was because he might lose Roy if he ever did.

Coming out of his hatful thoughts the small blond blinked in confusion, a person? That woman never left the house so who could she possibly introduce her son to?

He put on his best pout and said, "Come on just for a little while?"

"Really I'm sorry Ed, I really can't today." he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss onto Ed's lips before pulling back from their close range to mount his motorcycle.

"Fine.." he said disappointed then realized something and snapped into attention, "Hey! Put your helmet on!" he shouted.

"Aw but I look so much sexier without it on." whined the teen.

The blond grabbed the helmet and shoved it onto his boyfriend's head correctly before hugging him around the neck from behind and saying in a caring voice, "I've told you before, even if you're head means nothing to you it still means everything to me." This was what he had become to know as his _caring mode, _whenever Roy did something stupid out of habit for not caring for himself Ed would flip out like this and force the opposite on him.

"Yeah, sorry for that too. Old habits die hard." Roy apologized.

After that it was as normal, Ed put on his own helmet and the two drove off in the direction of Edward's home. When they got there they kissed good bye and Roy drove off.

Today though the blond couldn't help but stare as his boyfriend's form retreated across the horizon. Bad Edward! Don't stare at your boyfriend's ass like a horny school girl!

He had been doing a lot of that lately. Whenever he saw the teen he desperately just wanted to jump him so bad. Guess it was his hormones catching up to him. He had always been very attracted to the dark haired man but now things between them were starting to heat up.

He could swear that once he turned eighteen that he would jump the man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roy had gotten home quickly, his heart was fluttering from earlier and a smile was on his face. Being with Edward always made him feel that way and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

Stepping up to his door he opened it, it was unlocked as always.

"Roy, you home? Come into the living room!" called his mother who sounded surprisingly sober and happy, yet her tone to him was frustrated and angry.

He walked into the living room to see two figures. One was his mother who was looking quite nice today, all cleaned up with brushed hair and a sober look in her blue eyes. Then there was a man with short brown hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked impolitely to the stranger.

"You don't remember me? I'm your father, Reed." their matching black eyes stared into each others, a shorter pair glaring and the taller version staring with confidence.

"How should I remember you, I haven't seen you since I was..." he did the math in his head.."-In fifteen years." not since he had been three years old had his father been around.

"Yes I left, I had some...problems then. But I'm back now and I'd like to get to know you and your mother again, right Jane?" he turned towards the dark haired woman who nodded then glared at her son with fierce eyes.

"He's staying in the room next to yours and he's not leaving. It'll be good to have him around, besides Reed has a steady job now and we could use the income."

"But mo-"

"No! No arguing, either come have dinner and bond with your father or go to your room."

Glaring like his mother had before, only towards the man called his father he muttered, "He's not my father..." turned and headed off to his room. Leaving his father with a disappointed look and his mother with an angry one.

For what seemed like forever Roy just lay on his bed doing nothing, suddenly he didn't feel like moving much. So he closed his eyes and pictured the thing that made him happiest, Edward. He remembered all of the times through out today that they had seen each other, all of their flirting, close encounters and kisses.

A beautiful smile merged onto his face in place of the previous frown as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, images still flying through his mind.

"That's quite a smile. What are you thinking about that could cause such a thing?" came an unfamiliar voice.

Roy turned his head to see Reed in the doorway, quickly in embarrassment he sat up onto his bed and glared. "What do you want?" his frown returned.

"I said before, I'd like to get to know you better. So let's talk!" the man strolled over and took a seat next to his son on the bed, making it dip. "Your mother tells me you've got a cute little blond around your waist, is that who you were thinking about before?" the man smiled.

"That's none of your business." grumbled the teen.

"I bet she's a cutie eh!" pushed the man.

"None of your business!" Roy shouted and scooched away on the bed a few moves over.

"Come on Roy-O, you've got to tell me something about her. Just one thing and I'll leave you alone, just her name alright?" Reed got up and stood at the door as if keeping his promise.

Roy got up seething at his new nickname from his father and held onto his door.

"So can I get her name or do I have to keep bugging you?" smiled the confident brunette.

"Edward!" yelled Roy at his angriest and slammed the door in his father's face. He wasn't able to see the reaction but he could only guess it wouldn't be good if the man was anything like his mother. She didn't care if he was gay but for anything she could she would it take it out on him.

His night was quiet, dark and full of hunger. When it was getting close to midnight he snuck out his window, luckily his room was on the first floor, and road his motorcycle over to Edward's home. Normally the blond heard him coming from it and was at the door to greet him.

Today was normal, the door opened for him when he got right to the door. Revealing Ed, his Ed right there waiting with a small smile.

"Are you ok, you usually don't come over this late?" came the concerned voice.

"Y-Yeah everything's fine I just..wanted to talk if that's alright?"

"Of course." a kiss came at him that he gladly accepted as he was dragged inside and upstairs to his blond's bedroom, the door shut and locked. They both took a seat on Edward's bed like usual, the younger of the two pushed the other against the head board.

Then Ed crawled into the dark haired teens lap for a hug and they stayed there.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...can't stand being in my house right now. My-my father came back."

"You've never told me much about him before.."

"I don't know much about him. He left when I was three and that's all I remember myself. I just met him today almost for the first time. Reed is his name, he kept asking me questions and trying to be a Dad..."

"What did he ask you?"

"Who the blond cutie I was hanging around with was, guess my mom told him about you. Only not that you're a guy." they both giggled lightly together. "I think he was surprised to find out but I don't know, I slammed a door in his face."

"He's not going to be like your mom is he?" Edward asked with hesitation.

"Like I said I just met him, I don't really know."

"I'm serious though about this Roy, if he's anything like your mom I'm going to talk to my Aunt Izumi and see if you can stay here. I'm not letting you deal with two people who hurt you. It's hard enough seeing you get hurt as it is!" he said passionately with concern. "Promise me you won't lie if he hurts you?"

Roy sighed, "I promise."

The two fell asleep like that by complete accident, waking up at four in the morning. Roy only actually, he snuck out of his loving embrace and tucked his boyfriend into bed. Then snuck down the blond's window, he was an expert at that, and road home before hopefully anyone noticed. Well his mom didn't care when he came or went but it was a habit that he snuck in and out, now especially he would have to because of the extra person in his home.

Not feeling the need to sneak up his window today he unlocked his door with his set of keys and walked in as quiet as possible. Once inside his mother and father were standing in the next doorway staring at him, his father with crossed arms and an angry look.

"Where were you young man? Do you know what time it is?"

He could only roll his eyes and yawn because of the time of the day then he started with, "Yeah it's around four right?" without a hint of guilt.

"I want to know what you were doing and where you were doing it, right now." came the stern male voice.

Roy's facial expression stayed at uncaring as he stood there not answering, he simply shrugged.

"Leave the boy alone Reed this isn't unusual. It's his problem." said the mother.

The brown haired adult stared at the woman, obviously confused by what she was saying. As if he didn't know what a terrible and uncaring mother she was all of these years, he had married her hadn't he? All that time ago? Which reminded Roy, were they still technically married, they had never gotten a divorce after all.

The teenager walked past his parents and headed up to his bed, turned over and tried to sleep again. He heard a creek of his door and foot steps, then a dip in the bed as someone sat there. He tried to ignore it and keep his eyes closed.

"Roy-O..." came his father's voice..._dammit, _he couldn't help but think.

"Your mother may not want to know where you are when you sneak out but I do." there was a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off with frustration.

"I went to Ed's, now leave me alone."

"Yes, Edward...your mother has told me about him. Are you and him...sexually act-"

"No! Go away! I just go over there to talk with him!" Roy yelled and blushed, covering his head with his one and only pillow. How could his father be here one day and ask that question _already. _Him and Edward only kissed. He was never going to force anything on the blond, plus he was going to wait at least until Ed was eighteen before even mentioning such things.

"You go over to his house, in the early morning, to talk?"

"Yes! He doesn't mind!"

"Are you sure? I don't know many people who like being woken up early in the morning on a school day..." his father's voice almost sounded, reasonable?

Did Ed really not mind? Or did he just pity Roy's home life so much that he accepted it? Or was he really that selfless that it bothered him but he wanted to help? Maybe...he should try and not go over there at those wierd times anymore. Roy was starting to feel guilty for waking his blond up so much in the past few weeks. His eyes softened with guilt, not that Reed could see them under the pillow, and his hands loosened their grip on the white pillow.

The last thing he ever wanted was to do anything to Edward that caused him unhappiness or discomfort, even loosing sleep.

The teen decided to sit up on his bed, sitting with his knees brought to his chest and the pillow laying in his lap. He lay his face half down on it so the pillow covered his face, his hands holding onto the sides as he mumbled, "He said he didn't mind..." with sad eyes and a guilty voice.

Reed could tell in his son's eyes that he had said the wrong thing, but what was he supposed to say now? I bet he doesn't mind at all, it's fine Roy-O! No that would never work. _Congrajulations Reed, you've been here a day and you've already depressed your son._

"Can I meet this boy you're so fond of?" the brown haired man tried to change the subject.

"You don't...care? That he's a _he?_" Roy ground out.

"What?" his father started but realized what his son was worrying about right now, "Oh! No, no I don't mind. I have nothing against homosexuals."

Somehow that made Roy feel a bit more at ease around his father, just knowing that he wasn't going to get torn apart because of his sexuality. It would make anyone feel a bit more relaxed.

"Well you have school in a few hours kiddo, you should get to sleep." came an almost kind sounding voice. It reminded him of Edward's, caring with no hint of anger. He didn't quite believe or trust in this man but if this was how he was then maybe he could give this 'Dad' thing a try.

Re-fixing his bed Roy slid under the messy covers which he tried to pull at but they just wouldn't lay on him right. They had been tossed around too much and he surely didn't want to get up and fix them. Then he felt the covers removed completely by something else as he turned over, was that bastard stealing his covers!

Then the covers fell over him again and were tucked around him, he opened his eyes to see his father fixing up his sheets around him. Roy force his eyes close so his father didn't see him watching. Finally he felt a pat on his head and then receding foot steps and a closed door. He felt...warmth in his stomach? It didn't quite feel like he felt with Edward but it was similar. The new feeling confused him but he blamed it on lack of sleep and fell into a nice dream. One with Ed, himself and ice cream at the park.

Roy awoke to a loud knock on his door, he sat up quickly breathing hard with wide eyes, nightmare... He didn't have those often and this had been the worst. He had dreamt that his father had killed Edward after meeting him for the first time. If that was how this was going he would just have to keep them from meeting.

The door flung open with a loud, "Roy-O! You're going to be late for school. What's wrong?" guess Reed had noticed how awake he was right now.

The teen just grabbed a pair of pants and ran to the bathroom past his parent, as he tried to sneak out the door without another confrontation from this man he heard, "Hey Roy you ok?"

"Yeah see you!" and ran out to his motorcycle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So how is he?" asked the blond at lunch time sitting across from his boyfriend.

"I can't tell yet. But it could all be fake to lul me into a false sense of security." frowned the dark haired teen. "Hey Ed...Do you mind a lot when I come over really early like yesterday?" he asked shyly.

"What? No! Of course not, I promise. I get perfect grades anyway so why should I care?" Edward snuck his hand across the table to rake his fingers softly on Roy's hand in comfort. Something obviously had made the older teen worry about it so he had to use all of his power to make Roy un-doubt him.

The older Senior smiled and touched the blond's hand back lightly. "Heh, he wants to meet you too."

The A-student blushed and looked surprised, "Do-do I have to meet him?"

"I won't make you but he'll probably keep pestering me until I bring you over. Just take some time to think about it alright?" they smiled at each other at the bell rang. Their hands brushed together as they went their separate ways, each shouting their own words of love to each other as they left. "Bye Shortness!" and "Screw you Mustang!"

After school Roy drove them both over to Edward's home and they stayed in his room with the lock on.

"Roy you've been very good lately about staying out of fights. I think you deserve a bit of a reward." the younger said smoothly pressing their lips together.

The two kissed lightly for a few moments before pushing more and more pressure on each other, finally Roy got sick of the light heartiness of this kiss and slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth. With no fight might he mention. Their tongues glided over each other and slid into each others mouths licking at their roof's and teeth of their caverns.

Roy's hands tightened into the others shoulders and Edward's hands moved to shift through his partners black hair. Wet smacking noises came from them and small moans as well, that was exactly why they had locked the door today. Ed had planned on having a little fun.

Suddenly the door was kicked open revealing Ed's Aunt, Izumi. Quite the violent woman but not uncaring, she didn't care for Roy much when he came over and apparently she was home today.

"I can hear you two in my bedroom, SHUT UP! You!" she pointed at Roy, "Get out of my house, I don't have any pity to give you like Edward does!" she pointed to the door.

The older boys eyes darkened, he new that wasn't true about his boyfriend but it hurt none the less. Ed saw this and jumped off of his bed in attempt to defend the one he loved, not that he was going to voice that word out loud.

"Izumi stop! He-" but he stopped when a familiar arm touched his own gently. Roy looked at him with sad eyes and a matching smile.

"Don't worry about it Shortness, I'll leave. I'll see you at school tomorrow." came the most normal voice the boy could force out at a time like this.

With that he left, Edward gave his aunt the evil eye for the rest of the evening and night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He hesitated before entering his house, he had started that only the other day after he had learned his father was home. But he went in none the less, only to see the man he had just mentioned waiting for him. Why didn't he just get that every time he was gone he was at Edwards! _I'm really not in the mood for this today! _he screamed at the man in his head.

"Where were-"

"None of your business!" he shouted out without thinking and walked in a little more, attempting to get up to his room.

Only to be blocked by the brunette man, who grabbed out and roughly held his wrist to prevent him leaving. They glared at each other with their matching dark eyes. "Tell me." Reed ordered.

"Hit me! I know you want to!" Roy tempted just asking for it.

"Roy! Get me a drink from the fridge!" came a shout from the other room, his mother, he could see her sitting on the couch through the second door way. From this hallway straight out from the front door there were three ways to move around, stairs straight ahead, the living room with the couch to the left, and the kitchen to the right. His back was to the couch but he could hear her just fine.

"Get it yourself!" he yelled in anger, that was bad. He had learned never to raise his voice to his _dear _mother, or that was what Edward always called her. Putting as much sarcasm on the word 'dear' as he could. Roy loved his mom because she was his only family, he needed her in some sort of horrible way. But he didn't need this man who had left when he was three. And right now he was definitely not in the mood even for his mother right now.

Reed opened his mouth, probably to start yelling at his son, but was silenced with a bottle crashing into the wall next to the doorway.

A frightened look passed onto the teens face, one bottle being thrown meant a warning to get what she wanted. He knew that all too well, he had been hit before. The second bottle would be aimed at his back, he didn't want to worry Ed by this. He was already on edge with Reed in the house.

Apparently the man had seen the look on his face and the angry look Reed had on ebbed away for a moment, but returned at Roy wiggled out of his grip and ran for the fridge. As quick as possible Roy grabbed a few drinks and brought them to his Mom, the fearful look started to leave but he still seemed on edge and careful as he walked away from the couch. The woman's hand grabbed and stopped him, standing to look at him at eye level.

"I'm sick of the lip you're giving your father. Quit it." she said with a glare and holding her second empty bottle in a silent threat.

The teen eyed the bottle and his breath hitched with a fear like no other. There was nothing like fearing a parent with your life. Suddenly he wanted Edward here, his mind screamed out for the boy desperately, but he wouldn't get his wish and he knew it. If only he could cry out and Ed would come running like a super hero to save his day from these people. He started to shake, he remembered the last time he had been hit with a bottle this close.

Roy had drove himself to the hospital with blood gushing out of his head, on a motorcycle. Only to find he had a concussion, and ended up driving himself home on his motorcycle because his mother refused to come get him.

"Jane calm down, I'll handle this." the father said coming towards Roy and grabbed for the woman's empty bottle.

"Make sure that it smashes with the first hit, don't hold back!" she called as Reed followed his son up the stares to his room.

Once in his room Roy covered his head to protect it remembering the words, _Even if you're head means nothing to you it still means everything to me. _He couldn't let Ed down.

But the hit never came. He opened his eyes he hadn't realized he had shut and looked to see his father closing the door then putting the bottle down on his dresser.

Roy eyed the man with suspicion for every step closer he got until they were right next to each other. He cowered is eyes down, still shaking, afraid that maybe there was going to be a beating before the bottle got smashed into his face. Maybe the man liked to get a little blood started with his own hands before the glass did it's work.

He was grabbed around the waist and immediately started trying to squirm out of the arms. Then another arm came and hooked under his legs to lift him in the air, he tried to push away. _Get away from me, don't touch me. Ed...I want Edward! Please make him come by for something, anything! I need you Ed!_

Then his butt hit something solid. The terrified teen looked around still squirming and trying to flee only to realize he was being sat in his father's lap, the man's arms keeping him there. A hand touched his face and his body went into over time, trying even harder to get away. The hand might try to hit him if he allowed it to keep touching, but this was his chance with only one hand restraining him, to get away!

"Roy!" shouted Reed and Roy was still and whimpered once. The arms repositioned him, as he was now still, and kept him straight in the man's lap. The same hand came up, he flinched but it only stroked the side of his hair and the thumb ran under his chin.

"Don't...I don't ever want you to be afraid of me, like you are of her. I'm not going to hurt you. Is there anything I can do to prove it?"

"T-Take me to Edward's?" he tried.

The man almost seemed disappointed with his request but gave him one last squeeze on the shoulders and a kiss to the forehead before setting him on his feet again. Reed guided the boy out to the car and was given directions as to where this Edward lived. As they pulled up the blond was already worriedly making his way to the car, seeing Roy right away and rushing.

Once Roy was out of the car Ed held his hands and asked, "Are you ok?" with as much concern as possible. What had happened to his lovable Roy? He looked as if someone had been murdered in front of him! _Did his father do this!_

"Are you...Edward?" asked Reed.

"Yeah! What did you do to him you bastard!" the blond angrily spit out at the newcomer and lifted his hands to touch his boyfriends face, looking for something wrong.

"He had a little..spat, with his mother awhile ago. He requested to be brought here."

"Oh Roy not again. It's alright baby, it's fine. Shhh." he comforted as tears started in the older teens eyes. Ed lead Roy into his home, not giving another thought to the man standing outside of the car trying to wave good bye.

Upstairs in his room Ed lay Roy's head in his lap and brushed his hands through the others black hair. "Tell me what happened."

"Mom got mad at me because I was mouthing off to my father. She..she had a bottle."

"What happened with your father?"

Roy explained everything that had happened with his father as best he could. "That's a good thing Roy. I know it's hard but you should try to trust him. He didn't hurt you, he brought you here without complaint. Try, for me Roy?"

"Yeah, anything for you."

The blond snuggled up to his companion and lulled him into a secure sleep. It was getting close to nine at night when his door opened revealing Roy's father. Reed and Ed stared at each other for a moment before the first spoke.

"Your Aunt let me in. I'd like to take Roy home, you're welcome to come if you'd like and your Aunt is ok with it. I'm sure it would make Roy feel more secure."

Ed nodded and slipped away from the sleeping figure on his bed to greet the father.

"I'm Edward Elric." they shook hands.

"Reed Mustang, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Edward. I'll get Roy-O." the blond looked confused at the nickname as the older gentleman walked over to his sleeping son. "Oh it's just a nickname I used to call him, I doubt he even remembers that though. He's not very fond of me anyhow." Reed brushed a strand of hair out of the boys face, making the sleeping form groan lightly.

"If it makes you feel any different he's never said anything bad about you."

"Really? That's nice to hear." there was a slight relief in his voice. The elder Mustang picked his child up, resting the boys head in the crook of his neck. All the way the young Senior student watched to make sure Roy was being carried right, not close to being dropped or rattled around. Once his companion was safely in the back seat of the car he bunched up one of his jackets and used it as a pillow for the sleeping teen.

Edward took the shot gun seat as the car started to leave.

"He's head over heals for you, you know that?" Roy's father started.

"Yeah, yeah I know." he smiled.

"And you?"

Ed brushed a strand of loose hand behind his ear, "Yeah, me too." he blushed.

"You're a good kid. I was a bit scared when I heard Roy was involved with someone but not anymore. I definitely approve."

There was a long silence before Mr. Mustang broke it again, "How has Roy been, with his mother?"

"She hurts him, all of the time. Which is why he has a very low self worth for himself, he doesn't care what happens to him. So I told him to come over to my house whenever he needed to, that I would help with whatever he needed. I love him a lot."

"I have to do something about his mother. But I'm afraid she'll lash out, and it can't wait. So if Roy-O wakes up keep him upstairs until I come to get you two. I should have probably left you both and done this earlier but...I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Why did you leave, when Roy was little, if I may ask?"

"I was pretty much how Jane is now. Angry and drinking all of the time, I had enough sense to be worried that I might affect my wife and little boy. I was afraid I might hit him, and I only came back because I fixed all of that. It took a long time, way too long but I did it and now I'm sure that I would never do that to him. But it seems in my absence this has happened anyway. So I need to take responsibility and take care of my boy."

Of course what neither of the two up front knew was that Roy had woken up and started listening in right around "I only came back because..."

He still wasn't sure if he could forgive his father for being away so long but there was a good chance he would. What were they doing anyway, going back to his house? But why?

Roy felt that he was picked up again today and he decided to allow it and give in to a strange urge he hadn't felt since meeting Edward. While pretending to sleep he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, he opened his eyes that were hidden from the man and they met Ed's eyes. Ed smiled first, then Roy realizing that his companion wasn't going to tell on him. He felt his eyes wetten but he wouldn't cry, it just felt nice to have family to hug that wouldn't reject you.

They were left alone in Roy's room, this was probably the first time they had ever been together here, it was always Ed's house that they made out or were together.

Voices were heard raising downstairs and soon full on yelling, Roy moved to sneak out the door but his hand was grabbed, he looked back at Edward. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I want to hear what they're talking about." they held hands as they snuck down the stairs and listened to his parents argue behind the wall. The older teen decided to peak around the corner, his father was holding onto his mothers wrists very roughly and they were yelling, his mother was crying.

"You're a bastard, you can't leave me again!" she yelled at top of her lungs and cried more.

The teen panicked, he had never seen his mother cry, fake or real. He lunged out and shouted at his father, "Leave my mom alone!"

"R-Roy..." came the stunned deep voice.

"Boy, get him out of my house, he's not welcome here anymore!" she ripped her wrists out of the man's hands. The boy just stared for a minute as Ed followed behind him in case he needed support. He really didn't want the man to leave, because he would most likely never come back. "What you want him here still!" she kept going. "What kind of son are you who hurts his mother so badly and won't help her!"

His eyes traveled to the ground in hatred of himself as usual but they picked back up when he felt the comforting hand on his back. She stopped off to the kitchen, to grab more alcohol they all assumed. Roy turned to Ed so that he wouldn't have to look at his father.

"Roy, don't defend her. He wasn't doing anything, he was just trying to do what was best for you."

"She's my mom, I have to defend her though."

"What about you? Doesn't someone have to defend you? That's what he was doing."

"I-I'm so-" he was about to apologize when him and his father eyed the woman coming back into the room with a frying pan and steak knife in hand. And if they might say so, a very disgruntled look on her face.

"Kids move." the grown up pushed both of the teens behind him, just as at the same time Roy was keeping Edward behind him. He knew there was nothing he could do about his father trying to protect them but like hell he wouldn't try to protect Ed at the same time, you could never be too careful with that woman. His love for her had disappeared as she was threatening not just them right now but most of all, Ed..

They watched the man catch her arm with the knife but miss her other and get hit in the head with the frying pan, falling over and landing with a loud _BLOP! _noise.

"Dad!" he shouted as the man fell before his eyes, thinking he was dead. He turned and grabbed Ed's shoulders, "Go for the phone and call for help!" there was no argument.

The dark haired teen let his knees drop next to the man and straighten him up on the floor, trying to look at the bloody spot on his head. He got up and grabbed the blanket on the couch, wrapping it around the man's head as he heard Edward shout into the phone across the room. His mother turned and aimed for Ed this time, so he forced himself on his feet quickly and restrained her. He forced her to the floor where he could hold her against the ground and tears fell from his eyes.

His life was falling apart...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jane Mustang was sent straight to jail for assault and attempt to murder and loose all of her rights to her child, not that she would be out in time to regain custody. If Reed survived he would receive full custody until Roy moved out when school ended.

The hospital checked the two teens out even though they claimed to not have been touched. Afterwards they were allowed to see each other, hugging each other tightly and having no intentions of letting go. They kissed deeply over and over, kissing then moving apart to look at each other as if to reassure themselves that the other wasn't hurt, then coming back in for more lips to lips.

"I love you, I love you so much. You know when I said I could fall in love with you? Too late."

"I love you too! For a long time actually too. I hate your mother so much for hurting you and that made me realize how much I loved you."

"I don't know how I didn't see it before, how cruel she was. I'm sorry, and I need to apologize to my Dad. Do you think he'll be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Roy. He'll wake up and say "Hey Roy-O, it's nothing just a frying pan to the head." That's just what he'll say." They sat next to the man's room, waiting for the doctor to come out and say that the man would be fine. When the doctor walked out Roy asked right away.

"How is he!" with a concerned voice.

"Are you family?" asked the stupid doctor.

"Yes, now tell me!" he said a little louder.

A nurse just happened to be listening, came by and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's fine hon, just some stitches and he'll be out for a little while. He was lucky not to get a concussion. You can go in and see him when he wakes up."

"Thank you." Edward answered for his boyfriend.

The two of them had ended up driving here on Roy's motorcycled and road home to Ed's house, the hospital promised to call the number when Reed woke up. Of course the two weren't going to school the next day, they wanted to be able to go as soon as the man woke up. He had after all protected them and deserved to be visited when he was conscious.

"I love you Ed."

"I love you too."

~.~*Lemon Warning, skip down if you don't wish to read.*~.~

Edward pushed Roy under him, fighting and winning for top spot. He pretty much tore Roy's shirt off and threw it to the floor to the side of his bed. Today screw if they were loud, Izumi could open the door and barge in and he wasn't going to stop. He had waited long enough to jump this guy as it was and now that they were like this he wasn't going to wait another month or so for his birthday. He was close enough to 18 anyway!

"You don't mind doing this before you're 18?" coincidentally came Roy's voice as Ed ripped his shirt off.

"Yeah, the timing for this is right."

Ed nibbled on his companion's earlobe and then licked down to the base of his neck and bit down and sucked. As he bite and sucked it created the start to a large hicky that would show when Roy would wear a regular shirt, his mark, this was his property for now and ever.

The black haired teen flipped them over and dug his hands into the others pants, throwing those to the floor with their shirts. He leaned down and licked at his nipple, sucking at it and licking it twice then repeating the same movements on the other one. Ed moaned lightly at the new touched, he had never been licked or sucked anywhere accept for his mouth.

He licked down the boys flat stomach to his belly button and dipped his wet tongue in twice before moving downward until he was stopped by pants. Just as with the shirts Roy basically ripped the pants off of his future lover, then his own to make it fair.

"I don't really know how to do foreplay and there isn't time to lear-" Edward silenced him with a kiss.

"I know, me neither. This is both of our first times and it probably won't be great but we love each other and will have plenty of time to learn new things later."

The two rid the other of their boxers and ended up staring at each other of embarrassment for a few moments before hesitantly touching each other. Roy reached down to slowly stroke and test out how to hold Ed's erection, creating moanings from just being touched by someone other than himself. It wasn't long before he came and they smiled nervously at each other.

Roy did what he had learned to do with another guy, after getting together with Edward he had looked up a few things. So he started with touching his finger to Ed's entrance and rubbing back and forth twice to get a feel for both of them. Slowly he pushed his finger in, feeling the heat surround his single digit as Ed in return felt a cold finger inside of him.

Ed thought that it wasn't unpleasant, just a strange feeling that you had to get used to.

Roy started moving his finger in and out, the blond tried to help by pushing his hips in rhythm, then he added a second finger and tried to move in a scissor movement. He must have touched something good because Ed screamed and grabbed the sheets below him with everything he had. So he kept trying to aim for there, sometimes getting it and other times missing completely.

When they both nodded at each other they were signaling that they thought Ed was ready.

The younger of the two reached down and tested his own hand on Roy's erection and made it harder, but was stopped so that the black haired teen did not cum yet. The dark eyed boy moved to hover over Ed and positioned himself, then with a bit of difficultly started to push in slowly. It was..so tight that it was hard to get inside when you weren't used to it. But the heat felt so good surrounding his privates down there.

He stopped dead in his tracks as tears made their way out of the blonde's golden eyes, halting all movement he kissed the boy in apology. They repeated that, pushed in, Ed said to stop, Roy would, then started again. Until he was all the way in and they were both still.

"Are you alright?"

"N-No but it doesn't hurt so much now. Try moving." Roy obeyed and thrust his hips softly for the first time with his new lover, causing a moan over hitting that same spot from before. After all his dick was longer than his fingers and was sure to hit that good spot more often than the digits.

And so their hips picked up with each other, meeting at odd angels and not meeting up perfectly at all, strange noises were made and nails dug into each of their arms. Soon they came together, Ed onto their stomachs again and Roy inside of his companion.

"I'm sorry I came inside you." his shy voice came out.

"It's alright, it felt...kind of good." the older of the two pulled out, again gently.

~.~*End of Lemon.*~.~

They exchanged "I love you" 's and curled up to lay together for the time being. Next time would be better and longer for each of them, they new that but for current time they were satisfied with just having known they made love with each other.

Not but twenty minutes later the phone rang, Reed was up and awake and actually asking about his son. Apparently he assumed that Roy had been hurt because he had been knocked out.

Roy and Edward rushed to the hospital on the faster motorcycle, almost forgetting their helmets completely but getting them at the last minute.

"You go and talk, I'll wait out here for now." Ed kissed him for a short good bye and took a seat outside of Reed's room, number 119.

The dark haired teen looked straight into his father's eyes, those same dark eyes he had inherited. He was quiet, thinking about what he should say, how he should apologize for defending the woman who had hurt him when Reed had all along been kind to him.

"You called me Dad, before I passed out right? Or was I hearing things from my head wound? You haven't called me that since I've been here, ever actually. Before I left it was 'Daddy'." the man smiled despite being in a bit of pain, though he had some morphine for that. It would kick in any time now.

Roy walked over to sit in the chair next to his father's bed. His eyes were watering, this time with relief that he hadn't killed the man that was so kind to him in such a short period of time. Compared to his mother who had always been there and had not been that nice to him. "Dad.." he said before dipping his head to lay his head in the older man's lap whether he wanted it there or not. Anything to hide the tears right now.

"Nothing to be upset about Roy-O, just a small gash to the head. Or did Edward get hurt?" Roy shook his head no, Ed was fine.

"It seems like you've forgiven me but I'm still sorry I was gone so long. I came back expecting to see you as a ten year old only to see you almost fully grown and in love too. In my head you're always the little three year old playing in the toilet water. I tried imagining you older before I came and you came out as a ten year old but I was wrong of course. You've gotten so big that when you came through that door when I first came home I had to force myself to believe it was you." he stroked through his son's hair, people seemed to be doing that a lot to him. Did all people do that for comfort, or was it just these two? So cliche.

"I'm glad you came back, are you staying?" Translation- _Are you staying with me, at least until I graduate?_

"Of course."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was almost a year later, everything was starting to work out with the three.

Roy's custody until he finished school had gone to his father of course, who had healed up well and healthy. The two became very close quickly, Ed had grown attached to the man as well in the time left they had of school.

School had ended six months later and they both graduated, thank goodness or Roy would have missed Edward too much he could have died.

Edward decided to go to college, he didn't know what for yet but he got a full scholarship and was still getting perfect grades. He had a part time job close to his college and rented an apartment, that had all happened two months after high school ended. The two lovers missed each other but they new they would come together soon enough.

In their time away from each other Reed had helped Roy find a job near Ed that paid well and accepted his high school diploma. Meaning he moved in with Ed and split the rent with him. They were a little farther from Reed but they visited each other often, or Roy called his Dad or vice versa.

The couple made love almost every night and could now fully enjoy it.

Seems life turned out pretty well, for just a high school felon.

* * *

I'm so sad, I finished. My baby...I love this story.

It's a bit shorter than the other one and I'm sorry there was less RoyxEd moments in this because I needed to write some parenting stuff with Reed. But I kept my promise to some of you that I would have them have sex and that made me proud.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
